


i just came back from a war

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode: s01e06 Dalek, Episode: s05e01 The Eleventh Hour, Episode: s07e03 A Town Called Mercy, Gen, episode tags, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mercy,” screams the Dalek, “have <i>pity</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Dalek" & "A Town Called Mercy"

**Author's Note:**

> \--These drabbles are not related.  
> \--Title from "I Just Came Back From A War" by Darryl Worley.

“Mercy,” screams the Dalek, “have _pity._ ”

“Why should I?” the Doctor asks.  “You never did.”

 

In the end – he’s tired of hearing the screams of the innocent; he’s tired of the evil of his nightmares haunting him – so he shouts, “Not today.  Today, I honor the victims _first_.”

He _wants_ Amy to understand – he _needs_ her to understand.

“Today, I honor the victims first,” he shouts, “His, the Master’s, the Daleks’, all the people who died because of **_my_** _mercy_.”

 

“Why should I?” the Doctor asks.  “You never did.”

The Dalek screams and screams.

And the Doctor ignores it all.


	2. "The Eleventh Hour"

“Basically,” he says, stepping through the image of his tenth face, “ _run_.”

It’s the threat of the words.  He sees his own many faces – knows exactly what the Atraxi are reading in every one of those said faces, knows that his history is being read and studied.  And, as the projections begins to quiver and shake – he sees their fear of him.

And knows that they’ll flee.  He knows that the Atraxi will run fast and will run far; that they will run until their engines are empty.

“Basically,” he says, stepping through the image of his tenth face, “ _run_ .”


End file.
